


I Share My World With No One Else

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [29]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopefulness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's standing alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Share My World With No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29. Super short, but I couldn't really think of anything else. 
> 
> Song for this day is I Stand Alone from Quest for Camelot.

Ryan stands in his living room, hanging up the phone. He glances around, wishing anyone was with him, though he understands that they’ve all basically headed for the hills so they don’t get caught in the backlash. Instead, he’s alone, dealing with everything by himself. Okay, not completely alone, he’s got his lawyers, but that’s about all he has left.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. He’s been alone most of the time anymore, since he can’t be who he really is without risking more than just his own reputation, so he can do this. He’s stood alone for years and he can do it again. He’s strong enough to take this.

the end


End file.
